


My Lord, you want what?

by HeroHikara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Asahi is in love, Asahi is the dom, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Zenos is touch starved, Zenos just wants to feel something, if you want dom Zenos find another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: “My apologies, but if the ropes are not for me…”Zenos let him put two and two together, unwilling to voice the purpose of them.Asahi was a mistake, but he was too invested to simply throw the Hyur out of his bedroom. Either he would adapt or Zenos would be calling servants to clean the blood from his carpet again.OrAsahi is offended on behalf of Zenos because his former partners were awful and didn't give him the attention and care he deserved after bondage sessions. He's finally in a position to do something about it too.
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	My Lord, you want what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).



> This fic has been illustrated by the incredible @mhourglass1  
> https://twitter.com/mhourglass1/status/1173368018862256128?s=20
> 
> Keep an eye on them, there might be more coming. ;3
> 
> UPDATE 12/27/2020 - We got a nice picture of another scene from my incredible artist friend   
> https://twitter.com/mhourglass1/status/1343331962593964041?s=20

“I- I’m sorry my lord, you want what?”

Zenos fixed the small Doman man before him with a chilling stare, he had been testing one of the supposed powers of the Echo- his Resonant- the ability to read the whispers of a man’s soul. In sas Brutus he found lust, lust for him, lust for power, lust for strength. It had been two years since the last time Zenos had seen fit to unwind, for now, he could use that lust. “I want you to bed me, I will not ask a third time.”

“Ah- yes- of course not, I did not mean, I did hear you the first time I simply did not believe my ears.” Of course he wouldn’t, who would? The monster of Garlemald needing sexual release like any common man, who would believe it?

More importantly, who would believe he’d rather take than give twixt the sheets? Clearly not the man before him, looking one part dumbfounded, one part awed, and one part hungry. The last one almost surprised the prince, there was a near primal hunger festering under the surface of those dark eyes. The tribunus clearly desired something, was it the chance to have power over his better- or was it Zenos himself? According to his Resonant, this Asahi would just be happy to be under his command, much less in his bed.

That hunger was the only thing that piqued Zenos’ latent curiosity. “Cease your prattle. I have no time for idle flattery or empty platitudes. Tonight. My chambers. You will be escorted by a guard and if you refuse to show…” His voice fades into a low throaty hum while he strokes the pommel of The Storm. “I am not one who takes disappointment lightly, have I made myself clear?”

“Yes- of course my lord. I will be there.” He almost stopped there, and that would have been that, but something- mayhap an odd surge of courage- caused him to continue. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He slithered away without another word, as snakes were wont to do, but those last words stuck with Zenos.

The world could burn and the Hyurian man would let it just to share his bed, his Resonant did not respond, the worm spoke true. Zenos went back to his work almost anticipating the night to come, looking forward to it in a way few things had drawn his interest in a long time.

When night fell and he retreated to his chambers, sas Brutus was already waiting for him at the door. A guard on either side. “Dismissed. I will not need you for the remainder of the night, he can stay with me.” Zenos knew the words, same ones he’d heard his father utter any time van Hydrus was escorted to his chambers. The subtle hint to get lost so they could have their affair in peace. Without question the guards left Asahi standing before him.

“I must admit, I was not expecting you to be early- or on time at all.” He honestly thought the man would be stowing away on an airship by now, the moment having worn off and a clear realization of the danger the tribunus had put himself in creating doubts. As lesser men were prone to do. To see that he had not fled almost gave Zenos hope this evening would not be a complete loss.

“Truth be told, my lord, I worked harder and faster today than I have my entire career. I wanted to be here.” There was nothing hollow about his words, each one spoken with a soft but firm conviction. Zenos could still see the hunger burning in his pitch eyes, and that alone lit a spark of desire in him. So the worm was greedy and lusting, but he had the balls to look his better in the eye like a child getting a treat for being good.

Maybe not worthy of being prey, but worthy enough to draw his attention for a short while. “Very well then.” He opened the heavy doors to his room, everything exactly in its place. Crimson bedclothes with nary a wrinkle, gold trimming on nearly onyx black wood making up the bed big enough to fit himself thrice over. In all honesty the prince shared his bed so infrequently he almost wished it were smaller- like his bunk back when he’d been a common soldier. 

His whole room spoke of a clash between his tastes and his station. Yes the furniture was opulent as a prince’s bedroom should be, but sparse. A desk for writing, a chair in front of it, the bed in the center, a wardrobe in the corner, a place to set his armor, and a couch beside a table with a jar of both armor and blade polish- as well as a fresh rag. The only real touch of personality in the room if he was being honest with himself. Them and a bookshelf that wasn’t quite big enough for all the books he owned, given some were on the couch, some were on his bedside dresser, and more were scattered about the room in various locations.

What Zenos saw was a comfortable space, minimal and just a touch of mess to make it look like he actually lived here. What Asahi probably saw was a room devoid of personality, no paintings or pictures on the walls, nothing that spoke of the man he craved or his passions. Why would there be? Nothing made him passionate save the hunt, it was the only reason he’d invited the hyur to his bed. His beast was so close, but not yet there, not yet enough to satisfy. The idea of being bested was a tantalizing dark fantasy, and he needed someone else to help fulfill it. Even if Asahi could not beat him, there were other options. His eyes swept to the posts of his bed, his mind to the black rope in his bedside drawer. As the other walked into his room, Zenos simply shut the door behind.

“Let me make this clear, you will gain nothing from this, no favor and no extra perks to your station. Outside of this bedroom? You are my lesser, understand?”

“Yes my lord, of course.” For a moment Zenos could see the gears turning in the void of the tribunus’ eyes before he dared speak again, “Does that mean we are equals right now, my lord?”

For the love of- “What do you think, tribunus?” His temper was short and this was starting to look like a mistake. Like the last two people he’d bedded.

“I think you should use my name, if we are equals for now.” There was an odd amount of anticipation in the smaller man’s face.

It was an odd request, but fair enough. His beast didn’t seem the type for titles or deference either, so for the sake of the fantasy. “Fine, what is it?”

“Asahi, my lo-” he caught himself, and seemed to freeze for a moment before correcting. “Zenos.” The way his name rolled off the snake’s tongue was almost filthy, he seemed to taste each syllable before giving it voice. Until he paused again and looked up, likely searching the prince’s face for any sign of overstepping his bounds.

“Asahi. Alright then. In the drawer are four ropes, tie one end to the bed while I remove my armor.” Surely the other would notice the ropes were too short for a Hyur to be bound to a bed that size. Yet, once he turned about down to nothing but his black turtleneck and boxers, Asahi was trying to tie one wrist to the bed without even questioning it. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I just assumed- after all you are still my better.” He dropped the rope as if it had burned him, still unable to meet his gaze. “My apologies, but if the ropes are not for me…”

Zenos let him put two and two together, unwilling to voice the purpose of them. Surely his beast wouldn’t be half this thick, knowing what he desired without question. The two times he’d met them they’d spoken nary a word, moving with an instinctual grace. Reading him like a book, and even then they could not withstand his concentrativity when he grew bored with their weak blows. Asahi was a mistake, but he was too invested to simply throw the Hyur out of his bedroom. Either he would adapt or Zenos would be calling servants to clean the blood from his carpet again.

After what seemed like ages of Asahi avoiding his gaze, the tribunus finally looked at him-  _ at him _ . Looked him in the eye even. “I see, and you trust me with this?” After multiple transfer requests- this time to a position that was beneath his rank even, Zenos finally gave in and met the man so desperate to work with him that he’d take a pay cut just to join his legion. The Resonant told him what he’d assumed, that Asahi wanted to cozy up to the Crown Prince.

Most importantly, it told him why. “Yes. I see right through you, Asahi. You would do anything for me, you idolize me, you desire me and my attention alone. Therefore I trust you to please me.”

“Then I’d like you to finish removing your smallclothes, my lord. If you are going to surrender to me, I would prefer them off now so I don’t have to do it myself later.” Just a moment ago Asahi couldn’t meet his eye, now he was giving orders?

Zenos felt his eye twitch a bit, tilting his chin up as he began to voice his indignance, only for the Hyur to hold up a single finger.

“You told me we were equals here, and only here, and you are asking me to bind you. If you trust me, and you are willing to give me this level of control over you? Then I will play the part.”

“I remain unconvinced I have not made a mistake.” He could feel his nose scrunching into a sneer, but the worm kept giving him that damnable fond smile, and in return he got Zenos’ turtleneck to the face. “There.”

“And your shorts, my lord. If you don’t mind?” The smile wasn’t gone yet and Zenos was sorely tempted to throw his shorts into the hyur’s face as well. Instead he hooked his thumb through the waistband and stepped out of them, keeping his eyes averted from the other’s face. “Was that so hard? Now then, what is your safeword?”

“Safeword?” He couldn’t keep himself from snorting a bit in an attempt to hold back a near-bitter laugh, “I could break those bonds on accident, I have no need for useless frills like a safeword.”

“Useless frills? My lord, how many times have you done this before? Have none of your previous partners set up any form of boundaries with you? Asked what you wanted? How do you think this works?”

“You tie me up, we bed, you leave. That is all I want, that is all it ever is.”

“What if you get overwhelmed? Emotionally. Physically. What if you want to stop?”

“Then you ignore me and keep going until I get over it, or I break the binds and make you stop.”

“That’s not healthy.” The firm and calm way Asahi says it takes Zenos by surprise, healthy? This wasn’t supposed to be healthy, it was something he did when he wanted to just stop. Stop being in control. When he wanted some kind of tension release, for all the noise to fade away. Of course he never wanted to admit that out loud.

“Wanting to be tied up isn’t healthy. I still do it.”

“You can enjoy it in a healthy way. That’s the point of a safeword. If you start to feel overwhelmed you say it and I will stop. This isn’t just about me being in complete control with you having no power. You are allowed to say it’s too much, my lord. You are allowed to say you’re uncomfortable. You’re allowed to enjoy it too.” Before Asahi’s tone had been adoring, then curt, now it was oddly soft.

“Are you patronizing me?”

“I’m trying to make this pleasant for both of us.” Of course his pride would not allow for a safeword, Asahi should know better. He was the one who wanted to bed a prince, it was his job to know what Zenos wanted without question. “Alright, for my peace of mind then, we’ll make up a safeword together and if you want me to stop for any reason, please use it my Lord. You don’t have to say it, you’re free to never use it at all, but for my own peace of mind?”

“Fine.” Zenos considered for a moment, “What sort of word is a safeword?”

“One you would usually never say during sex, a clear signal to stop. In the past I’ve had lovers use foods or household objects, I’ve heard teacup and chocobo used before…”

“Pineapple. I hate the fruit, so it’s something I would never say usually. There, can we please move on?” Zenos could feel his cheeks growing hotter, such a pointless asinine request, but if coming up with something would make Asahi just do what he wanted already then fine.

“Pineapple. Alright, I can remember that as well. Thank you.” Asahi’s smile actually put him slightly at ease, there was a confident air to him that the hyur hadn’t possessed when they first met. Mayhap this would be a good night after all.

* * *

This was not how these nights usually went. Typically he would be bound, legs spread as his chosen bed warmer for the night fucked him until they finished, he’d get whatever was needed to finish, and they’d go their separate ways once Zenos was unbound. Quick, painless, and never to be spoken of again. The last time he’d invited someone to his bed was back in the Academy. Before he was crown prince, before he’d been promoted even. When he was comfortably no one but the son of the most brilliant strategist known to Garlemald.

These nights were unfulfilling but scratched an itch.

Asahi was not what he’d been prepared for. It seemed like the moment his wrists were bound behind his back, and he was lying on his bed, a lightbulb went off in those pitch black eyes. Instead of spreading his legs or touching his shaft, Asahi took to running his hands slowly over Zenos’ broad chest, exploring his body like he’d unearthed a priceless relic and wanted to savor the moment for as long as possible. At first Zenos had been frustrated, he just wanted to be done with it, but damn if he’d give in and speak the safeword to end the night and toss the worm out.

He couldn’t admit defeat. So instead he bit back his snark and waited for Asahi to realize he had his own need to take care of too. The tribunus was hard, why wasn’t he already taking him? It wasn’t until he felt nails down his chest that Zenos found himself gasping out loud. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to learn your body, what you like, what you don’t.” The concept was so odd to him, no one had ever tried just touching him before. “Was that a good gasp or a bad gasp?”

Why did his cheeks feel so hot? “It felt good.” Why did that matter? Why couldn’t Asahi just fuck him and be done with it?

“This must be so hard for you, to be vulnerable like this, I’m proud of you for telling me you like it. You have such a wonderful voice, maybe you’ll let me hear more of it?” There was an odd warmth to those black eyes, and the gentle smile on Asahi’s face just made his cheeks feel warmer.

“I can try. Do it again? Please?” The feeling of nails dragging down his chest made his back arch and a low moan slip from between his lips this time, “Yes- that- I like that.” He liked it enough that his cock felt like it was aching, but instead of taking nails to his chest this time Asahi took his tongue to it, licking gently at the raised red lines he’d left, and then moving lower. He wasn’t to blame for the way his hips rolled, or the wanton noise that he made when he felt hands on his inner thigh. “Asahi!” The difference between begging and just crying out was such a thin line right now.

“There we go, that’s what I want to hear, such a lovely voice.” Zenos felt like he could count on one hand all the times he’d been praised like this, he’d never been praised for doing something expected of him, and here was Asahi lavishing him with attention and praise both.

It was confusing, but he was starting to enjoy it. For a moment the haze of disinterest was breaking, Asahi had managed to get him interested. “Do you even plan to…?” So far those hands had managed to avoid what Zenos really wanted to be touched.

“I do, in good time.” The smaller man chuckled softly and moved away, “Here, let me help you sit up, I want to be able to see your reactions.”

“Reactions to what? Aren’t you going to fuck me?” He was twice Asahi’s size, how could the tribunus enter him when he was sitting up?

“Actually, I was planning to ride you.” How? The confusion must have shown on his face because Asahi volunteered the information quickly, “I prefer men, and most toys I have access to… For Self-pleasure… Are sized for Garleans, not Hyur. Especially not a smaller Hyur like me. Trust me, you’re a little bigger than what I’m used to, but with some lube and with me controlling how much I take at once? I am sure that I can take you, my lord.”

He’d never considered that before; of course he’d looked into toys of his own but the size difference never occurred to him. So he kept his mouth shut while Asahi fetched the lubricant from the drawer where he’d gotten the ropes and helped him sit up properly. This was new territory for him, he’d never been inside someone, most people balked at the size of his length and opted to touch- occasionally even suck on the head while they worked the rest with their hands. Not a single lover had ever wanted to ride him.

Hands still bound, he had naught to do but watch while Asahi lubricated his fingers and began to stretch himself enough to attempt it, and his eyes didn’t dare look away. The tribunus put himself on full display, creamy cheeks flushed and eyes meeting Zenos’ gaze without a hint of shame. He was showing off while Zenos couldn’t touch him or try to take him. Another show of power- and one Zenos didn’t mind sitting through. As hesitant as he’d been in the beginning, Asahi was proving to be more than a mistake.

He was interesting.

“That ought to be enough for now.” Next came his own length, and the cold lubricant sent a shiver up Zenos’ spine the moment Asahi began to spread it on his length. “Remember, you can use your voice Zenos. I like the sound of your voice.”

“Cold. It’s cold.” He dry swallowed and turned his head away, was that admitting weakness?

“I promise, it won’t be cold for long.” The tribunus moved to his hips, guiding Zenos’ needy shaft into the warmth of his body.

Zenos couldn’t even be sure the noise he made was human. It felt impossibly hot and tight on his sensitive cockhead, leaving him squirming but unable to get enough momentum to raise his hips and continue to bury himself inside. The whole time Asahi was whispering praise, telling him how good he felt, reminding him to be patient, to let Asahi take care of his desire.

For lack of a better option, Zenos had to trust him. Sure he could snap these bindings and just slam the other down, but right now he couldn’t get enough brainpower to do more than squirm as his lover took his length ilm by ilm. It was so slow and torturous Zenos couldn’t help but whine the other man’s name. “Asahi- Asahi!”

“You’re doing so well, just a little longer, I’ve almost got it all. You feel so good inside me, Zenos, I can feel your cock twitch. Just a little longer, I promise. Once I’ve got it all, then we’ll keep going. You’re so patient, so well behaved. You’re being so good.” In all honesty, Zenos was just as drunk on the praise as he was on the feeling of burying his cock inside the smaller man. No one had ever praised him for anything other than his combat prowess. Being praised like this satisfied something deep in him.

Something just as primal as his desire to fill the tribunus with his seed. “Asahi-” He pulled against the restraints, testing them, wanting to rip them away and finish this now. Except, if he did so, would Asahi still praise him? Would the smaller man whisper his encouragement? Zenos wasn’t entirely sure, so he behaved, letting Asahi set the pace.

His patience was rewarded soon enough, the smaller man lifted his hips once he’d had a chance to get used to it, and sat right back down again with a groan so lewd it made Zenos’ cock twitch. “You feel so good inside me, and you’re so patient.” Asahi almost purred as he continued to lavish Zenos with the praise he’d desired more than satisfying his own primal need. A reward he wasn’t even sure Asahi knew he’d craved. “I’m proud of you for not breaking the bindings, you’re doing so well.” Those hips lifted again, Asahi working himself into a steady rhythm.

Maybe Asahi had noticed him testing them after all, there’s no way that bit of praise wasn’t intentional. Not with eyes so keen and a smile so wide. The attention made him look away again, wanting to hide his burning cheeks from Asahi’s gaze. Zenos had to try and maintain some sort of dignity, he was a prince still. Bite his lip to hide his moans, close his eyes to hide his lust.

“Zenos.” Asahi’s hips stilled, the smaller man reaching out to caress his cheeks, fingers cool against the heat of his flush. “Did I not tell you to use your voice?” An admonishment? He dared? “I will not move until you stop hiding from me. You are to voice your pleasure, and face me while I enjoy your body. Have I made myself clear?”

In an act of defiance, Zenos tried to raise his hips against Asahi’s body, but the smaller man moved with him. Making sure Zenos wasn’t able to pull out or press in deeper. He waited for any kind of physical punishment, but the denial itself was bad enough.

His resolve broke in moments, “Yes Asahi. Please- keep going?” Zenos turned his face back, trying to keep his gaze on the bedpost instead of his current partner.

“Well, you aren’t exactly looking at me, but I cannot resist when you ask like that.” This time Asahi moved torturously slowly, as if he were trying to get used to the size of the length within him again. “How am I to know you want to continue when you bite your tongue and look away from me, Zenos? Tis safer to simply stop until you are no longer overwhelmed.”

“I am not overwhelmed! I simply… Did not want you to see me like this. I should be better.” Slow enough Zenos could think, and he didn’t like that. He wanted to forget.

“Better?” Asahi slowed again, reaching forward once more to stroke his cheek. “Zenos, you are doing so well, I would not praise you for nothing. You are being so good, and having you inside me is incredible. Will you not honor me with the sound of your pleasure? Here, while we are equals?”

The snake had a way of hissing just the right words, making the act of submission, of giving up his last shreds of dignity enticing. The last thing Zenos tried to hold onto before giving everything up for Asahi was his own pride, and relinquishing it was oddly easy after all the praise he’d gotten for behaving in bed. “Please, I want it, more of this. It feels good, and I like how you praise me.”

He only caught a glimpse of Asahi’s smirk before the other began riding him in earnest again, moaning just as wantonly as Zenos had when he first felt the smaller man’s body around his cock. “I praise you because you deserve it. When you deserve it. You’re so good, so well behaved. I couldn’t ask for a better man.” The words were broken up by breathy groans, but Zenos heard them all the same. Every time his cock bottomed out in Asahi they both moaned.

Soon the words faded, praise dying down as they both rushed to their climax. Except Asahi, who seemed used to being filled to the brim, held out longer. Zenos wasn’t sure what face he made when he finally filled the Tribunus with his seed, but whatever it looked like, Asahi seemed to treasure it. By the time he opened his eyes from climax, Asahi had finished on his chest. “Asahi?”

“A moment, Zenos. You gave me so much… Look.” He pressed a hand to his stomach so Zenos could see the small bulge left from the amount of cum inside him. Had he really been that pent up? “You did so well, I’m so proud of you. Such a good lover.” The word fell out before Asahi could stop it, and the moment it was out the word hung between them like a blade. It was clear Asahi hadn’t dared to think it, Zenos had been mentally considering him a lover since his clothes came off.

Asahi’s brain hadn’t taken that leap, and it was written clearly all over his face.

“Ah, my apologies, I forget myself.” Right, this was a one night stand. A mistake.

“Unbind me, Asahi.”

“Yes, of course.” The magic was lost, whatever thread there had been between them snapped in that moment. Zenos wanted more than what Asahi was willing to give him. Asahi pulled off him with a shiver and unbound him without question. “You are free to clean yourself up in my bathroom, then go. I have no more need of you.”

“You-” There was a moment where the light seemed to go out of those black eyes, “Thank you, my lord.” Back to titles. Back to separation. Asahi picked up his clothes and moved to his bathroom for as long as it would take to clean up the mess he’d made of himself with Zenos’ cock.

Zenos didn’t even hear the door close when Asahi left. As if he’d never even been there. The room smelled of sex, but that and the marks on his wrists were the only sign they’d shared a bed. Zenos got up long enough to clean himself off, then flopped back down on his bed. Too tired to find his boxers to sleep in. Everything about this night had been good- until it’s end. Asahi had been a mistake after all.

He felt as empty now as he had before they fucked.

Zenos rolled over to close his eyes, only for them to snap open again when he heard the door creek. “Who dares-” His voice was low, a threat, a cobra ready to strike.

“Asahi, my lord. I know you said I could leave, but I wasn’t finished yet.” Was he still horny? Was it not clear Zenos wanted to be left alone? “I aim to take care of you, my lord. These kinds of nights should not end after the sex is over. A proper partner takes care of his lover, aftercare some call it. I brought you water to drink, sex can be exhausting and all that moaning can leave your throat parched.” The hyur came to the side of the bed Zenos was facing and set a tray on the bedside table. Two cups, a plate of fruit and cheese, and some hastily sliced bread…

As well as some candies Zenos recognized from Doma. “I told you, there will be no special treatment afforded to you. Why bother?”

“Because this is how it should be done, I don’t know who you’ve slept with before but they clearly mistreated you.” He sat at the edge of the bed beside Zenos, holding one of the cups. “You do not have to eat, but this is part of it. If you must, think of it as a reward for behaving while I had you bound.”

Zenos couldn’t hide his eye roll, but he sat up and took the cup all the same. The water felt good and cool on his tongue. Maybe he had been parched after all. “May I have one of the- ah- they’re a sort of rice candy, yes?”

“Oh, you recognize them? One of the few guilty pleasures I have from my homeland. I thought the sugar would be good for you.” Asahi handed it over with a smile, “Usually I go for chocolates, but given your fondness for Doman weapons, I chose these instead.” It was almost unnerving, the amount of foresight and consideration Asahi was giving him surpassed anything Zenos had gotten before.

“You’ve kept your eye on me.”

“I saw you take interest in Katana during the Doman rebellion. You saved my life that day, and I watched you fight those samurai hand to blade. You came out looking like a god of war. At first I was just thankful for surviving, but watching you fascinated me. I resolved to be at your side from that moment on.” Not a single lie spoken, Zenos could tell on instinct every word was truth.

“Well if this is the reward I get for taking you to bed, I might have to do it more often.” Not everything was a favorite, Asahi had chosen a lighter bread over Zenos’ preferred dark bread. The fruits were randomly grabbed with no real foresight, but everything tasted good after the night he’d had. “Thank you, I did enjoy this. You can leave if you would please.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Did he? “I am not sure.”

“Then, if it is alright with you, I would stay the night. You asked me to share your bed tonight, and the night isn’t over.”

“Are you that eager to take my shaft again? I do not think I have the stamina.”

“No, but I would like to sleep beside you Zenos. Help you get ready in the morning if you would allow it. Your hair is a mess.” The cheeky smile Asahi gave him made Zenos’ cheeks hot again. He raised his hand, but not in anger, it was annoyance that made him press his palm to the other’s face until he’d shoved Asahi against a pillow.

“Fine. But if you snore, I’m kicking you out.

“Understood, my lord. Thank you.”


End file.
